


Smoke and Mirrors

by thecurrentstateofhell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Assassin Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith has never lived on earth, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Straight Hunk (Voltron), Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), literally only one actual tag okay back to business, maybe if i can actually write it i'll include it, not surprised that isnt a tag, obviously, probably some smut, team voltron is struggling, this will be my first fic so it may suck, very much in need of a hug and just some affection in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecurrentstateofhell/pseuds/thecurrentstateofhell
Summary: Keith has been in the Galra Empire for his entire life, being Zarkon and Haggar's personal assassin since he out-skilled the rest of the Galra assassins. He's on a hunt to find out where he came from, a hunt to find out what the other half of him is, a hunt to find out why he is the way that he is. Keith starts losing hope in finding out who he is until he comes across the Paladins of Voltron.Keith might find a bit more than answers, regarding a certain blue-eyed boy.





	Smoke and Mirrors

place holder


End file.
